warrior_cats_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shooting Star
OA is Owl City. Songfic writer is Spotty. This is for Dawn's songfic contest. Also, this is my first songfic so no making fun of it. Legend song lyrics story thought Warning The song lyrics at any point may have been altered to prevent awkwardness. (this pretty much means the woah-ohs are taken out. Songfic Close your tired eyes, relax and then '' ''Count from 1 to 10 and open them All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down But not this time Amberkit woke up, blinking at her siblings, Autumnkit, Skykit, and Nightkit. They were all huddled close to their mother, Cloudecho, who was grooming their pelts. "You have a big day ahead of you." I wonder what she means. The pretty ginger-and-white kit wondered. Then she remembered: she and her sisters were six moons old. Her mother must have been talking about her apprentice ceremony! Way up in the air, you're finally free '' ''And you can stay up there right next to me All this gravity will try to pull you down But not this time "Amberpaw! Autumnpaw! Skypaw! Nightpaw!" The Clan was cheering for the tiny orange cat and her sisters as the wind ruffled her fur. She bounced down the rock to touch noses with Greenbreeze. The brown tabby was young and she was known for being nice. Autumnpaw, Skypaw, and Nightpaw touched noses with their mentors too. When the sun goes down and the lights burn out '' ''Then it's time for you to shine Brighter than a shooting star So shine no matter where you are Amberpaw slipped into the apprentices' den that night and built her nest next to an older apprentice named Hawkpaw's nest. She curled up and a warm feeling spread through her. She puffed out her orange pelt and drifted into sleep. 'I wonder what will happen tomorrow. '''She thought. ''Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light 'Cause it's time for you to shine '' ''Brighter than a shooting star So shine no matter where you are tonight In her dreams walked images of battles and hunting. They eventually faded to a dream of sitting on a cliff edge, watching the stars peacefully twinkle. A fire blazed across the forest and she whimpered, scared. All the other apprentices were burning out there. Skypaw, Autumnpaw, Nightpaw, Hawkpaw, and his sister, Icepaw. Brighter than a shooting star '' ''Shine no matter where you are tonight Amberpaw woke up. She had had a dream she would never tell anyone about. And she promised that to herself right then. Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts '' ''And fan the flames so hot it melts our hearts Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out But not this time Six moons later, Amberpaw was about to become a warrior. A lightning storm covered the sky, cracking down. Lightning suddenly struck a tree just behind Amberpaw. She yelped as the tree caught on fire and spread around the whole forest. Hawkflight stood next to her. "What happened?" He cried. "I have no idea." Amberpaw's eyes grew deep with worry as the rain flew down from the sky, not putting out the fire. Let your colors burn and brightly burst '' ''Into a million sparks that all disperse And illuminate a world that'll try to bring you down But not this time Amberpaw's yellow eyes grew concerned. The tree fell and began burning the clearing. "Everybody out!" Birdstar screeched, running out of the entrance. "The flames won't be able to touch the river!" Amberpaw ran out with Hawkflight. Nightpaw, Autumnpaw, Skypaw, and Icefreeze joined them. When the sun goes down and the lights burn out Then it's time for you to shine Brighter than a shooting star So shine no matter where you are Amberpaw leaped onto a rock that looked out onto the river. She would be safe up here. The sun started to set and the moon started to rise. Hawkflight walked up behind her. "Don't be scared." He licked her shoulder. Amberpaw blushed. She had started to have a crush on the older warrior. Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light '' '''Cause it's time for you to shine Brighter than a shooting star So shine no matter where you are tonight "Um, Hawkflight... I... I..." "That's okay, Amberpaw. I love you too." He licked her ear. "As soon as you become a warrior, we can be mates." Amberpaw smiled and blushed. Brighter than a shooting star '' ''Shine no matter where you are tonight After the fire, the cats returned to camp. Amberpaw got her warrior name: Amberfire. A thousand heart beats beat in time It makes this dark planet come alive It was night time, several moons later. Amberfire was scared. ThunderClan was running very short on cats, as well as being terrorized by rogues. She was a nursing queen, with three newborns, but she had to battle. Cloudecho would look after her kits. Standing in line near Hawkflight, Nightsky, and Skyclouds. She heard every cat's heartbeat, and was ready. So when the lights flicker out tonight You gotta shine At moonhigh, on the edge of the night, the first rogue appeared. Birdstar stepped out and tried to strike a deal, but before the first carefully planned word slipped out, Amberfire heard a screech. She couldn't see, but she heard the thundering of a thousand pawsteps. Hawkflight, now the deputy, called for attack. When the sun goes down and the lights burn out '' ''Then it's time for you to shine Brighter than a shooting star So shine no matter where you are Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light 'Cause it's time for you to shine '' ''Brighter than a shooting star So shine no matter where you are tonight ''Brighter than a shooting star '' ''So shine no matter where you are tonight. '' Category:Songfics Category:Spotty's songfics Category:Stuff by Spotty Category:Songfic